1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power amplifier and a phase correction method for a power amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been rapid progress in wireless transmission and reception systems, and a system having high linearity characteristics has been gradually required in accordance with the demand for a more accurate and high data transmission rate. In accordance with the above-mentioned demand, linearity characteristics of a power amplifier (PA), an amplifier of a final amplifying stage processing a large signal in the wireless transmission and reception system, has become increasingly important.
In addition, the power amplifier is generally a necessary part of a transmitter, and accounts for a disproportionately large part of the power consumption of the overall system as well as a role of the transmitter. That is, in order to improve efficiency characteristics of the overall system, there is a need to improve efficiency characteristics of the power amplifier.
Therefore, in order for the power amplifier to transmit a signal which is substantially undistorted in a wireless transmission and reception stage with a low degree of energy, a solution to improve linearity characteristics and power efficiency characteristics of the power amplifier may be beneficial.